


Take Wing

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Season/Series 05, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara flies over to Lena's apartment late at night, only to remember that she is no longer a welcome presence there.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 89





	Take Wing

The atramentous night sky was dotted with crystalline stars. National City was quiet under the watchful eye of its beloved hero, save for a select number of slow-moving cars and a sprinkling of windows still illuminated by lights. Hazy clouds rolled through the stretching violaceous expanse of amaranthine.

Supergirl dipped and dived through the sky, taking in the wondrous sight. It was at times like this, when the air was warm and light, and National City was at peace, that she almost felt as though she was at home again. Yet, tonight she had been plagued by the same guilt that had tormented her for weeks- her fallout with Lena. 

Lena had been the only name cycling through her mind since their disastrous encounter at the Fortress of Solitude. The emerald eyes that usually looked at her with reverence and adoration were filled with abhorrence and anguish- and that image had burned into her brain, playing on loop not dissimilar to a broken record. 

_'I'm not a villain. You shouldn't have treated me like one.'_

____

That had never been Kara's intention, not once. Yet every time she had told Lena a falsehood, she had reinforced her deepest insecurities- that she was a Luthor at heart. An unloveable, untrustworthy Luthor, undeserving of friendship and love. That she was unable to provide friendship and love, that it was only hate and malevolence that ran through her cold blood.

____

*

____

She flew closer to Lena's apartment, with no intention of interacting with the entrepreneur. It was both painful and healing for her to be around her, on one hand, she could ensure that Lena's safety hadn't been compromised (not that Lena was incapable of defending herself against hostile entities) but on the other, seeing the unmoving glass with the knowledge that Lena would not invite her in, reminded her of how much she had lost. 

____

Upon closer inspection, she noticed Lena was not alone and was in the company of an attractive woman who looked to be of a similar age. They were sitting close, with the mysterious woman firmly holding Lena's arm and leaning in close to her. The conversation looked personal and intimate, and it sent a vicious bolt of bitterness and misery through her. The thought of someone else connecting with Lena the way she does, or, more specifically, had, made her feel discontent and heartbroken, even though she knew that the right thing to do would be to feel happy that Lena had someone. 

____

Briefly, Supergirl considered using her super hearing, purely to ensure that Lena was of a sound mind. But then she recalled the pain that she had caused Lena, and knew that the latter would feel even more enraged at the notion of Supergirl, her latest nemesis, abusing her powers in order to pry into Lena's life- a life that Supergirl was barred from being a part of. 

____

The part that stung the most was Lena's initial reaction, or at least, what Kara had assumed was her initial reaction. The fake smiles and laughter concealing a myriad of hurt, of anguish. Every time she had hugged Kara, had whispered in her hair and told her how much she had loved her- it was a lie. Yet Lena had deceived Kara in more ways than she would ever know. Lena intended to wound Kara, to leave her with tears welling in her beryl eyes and make her feel as worthless and used as she had made Lena feel everyday of their friendship. But Lena's actions had left deeper bruises on Kara's impenetrable skin- an unmendable scar reopened and bleeding. 

Kara was in love with Lena. 

Irreversibly, hopelessly, utterly in love with Lena Kieran Luthor. 

She had dreamt, endlessly fantasised in her head of what it would be like to confess her feelings to the beautiful CEO. She had dreamt of taking Lena into her arms and flying her up into the night sky, where it was just the two of them, and leaning in close enough to see each and every freckle that dotted Lena's luscious creamy skin like archipelagos on a map- a map that Kara wanted to spend the rest of her days familiarising herself with. 

But unless Rao was a particularly generous and forgiving god, Kara had recklessly cast aside any chance of Lena ever feeling the same way as she did. She doubted Lena would ever look her in the eye again, lest Kara lie directly to her face once more. It was that realisation that hurt the most because whilst National City's night sky made her feel _almost _at home, it was gazing into Lena's sea-green eyes that made Kara feel as though she had never left Krypton, what with the warmth and comfort and security. Every time she and Lena shared a look that lingered the slightest bit too long, she felt as though she was soaring through the air, weightless and free.__

__It was the damaged, heartbroken-beyond-belief glare of finality that Lena gave her in the Fortress of Solitude that sent Kara plummeting to depths of the Mariana Trench, powerless to move and unable to speak, only fall as her entire world crumbled into pieces, too many small shards missing for it to ever be whole again._ _

____

_'I cried real tears over you'. ___

* 

Kara flew away before the tears welling in her eyes glazed over to the point of sightlessness. Lena and her mystery companion were sitting even closer together as they talked animatedly, the woman's hand never leaving Lena's arm. 

What Kara wouldn't give for that level of affection once more. 

She did, however, circle back once more a couple of hours later, after a trip to New York City and a quick stop in Paris for a few (hundred) bagels. She had stopped at Lena's cafe, her brief rendez-vous with her past, repressed dreams making her feel as though she had a chance with Lena. As if, in that moment, everything was right with her and Lena. 

As if everything was right with the world. 

When Kara returned, she noticed that Lena was alone, drinking on her sofa. Her slumped position and down-facing head alerted to Kara to the fact that Lena was morose. Sombre. And above all else, alone. 

But Kara didn't feel as happy as she assumed she would feel when she saw that the mystery invader that had sought to claim her place had vanished. All she wanted was for Lena to feel loved, secure and happy, the same way she had made Kara feel and continued to make Kara feel. Even brief glimpses of her such as now, just knowing that Lena was safe made Kara feel better, even if she never wanted to utter a single word to Kara ever again. 

Kara left the bag of remaining bagels she had purchased on Lena's balcony. She hesitantly tapped on the balcony door before shooting off into the sky. Lena turned her head to see a blur of red and blue, with a swish of gold that was unmistakably Kara's hair. And for the first time in weeks, when a fresh tear appeared on her face, a smile did too. 

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supergirl fanfic! I'm still feeling out the writing style and characters so any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
